


For Good

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean’s going to show you a good time.





	For Good

He introduced himself as Dean and was not shy. Not at all - but neither were you. You knew what you wanted, knew what you came out for and he’s certainly game in giving it to you. And the way he looks at you? God, it was like he wanted you spread on a cracker; and something tells you, that he’s going to eat you up alive. Not that you mind because he’s damn fine.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, his voice raspy, his tongue clicking against the front of his teeth when he flashed a million dollar smile at you. His fingers threaded through his hair, waiting for your answer and honestly, how could you say no to him?

After a couple more drinks, Dean ran his hands up and down your thigh, your skirt hiking up way too high on that bar stool you were sitting on, while he whispered dirty promises into your ear, licking and sucking at the delicate and sensitive flesh below it.

Goosebumps litters your whole body as it yearned for him. Hungry and predatory eyes looked down at you and your body reacted with want, longing and desire.

“We should –”

“Let’s!” You didn’t even let him finish his sentence, taking his hand and lead him out of the crowded bar.

He probably thought that you’re fucking desperate but oh god, you just don’t care because you really are. It has been too long and fuck, you have needs and it looks like you finally found someone who could satisfy you.

“I’m driving. Where do you live?” His arms was around your waist, guiding you to his ride and you happily gave out your coordinates.

“Wow, nice car!”

“I know. Baby is the best.” He stroked the dashboard of his car and really, if someone loves his car that much and takes care of it so good, he’s definitely taking good care of a woman, too.

Fuck, the two of you haven’t even kissed and you anticipated that moment already. You didn’t know if you should jump him first but even though you know what you wanted; you’re still a bit shy to make the first move and so you just let him take the lead and waited.

Dean surely took his time, only looking at you and smirking mischievously. You wanted to scream out in desperation, telling him to take you right now but it’s not going to happen because he roared up the engine and took you home.

Dean drove with one hand on the steering wheel and finally you could see that his other hand moved closer to your leg. And when it was on you, it felt magical. You felt a current, traveling from the place he touches you, right up to your heart and it took a leap before it began to beat faster and your face started to blush visibly.

He dragged his nails along your exposed thighs, going higher up with every second and your heart almost stopped beating when he came to a halt just below the seam of your skirt.

“You’re beautiful.” His voice hoarse and full of desire. “Delicious.” He added and your cheeks burned up even more.

His fingertips brushed along the apex of your thighs and you opened up for him, just like that.

Dean’s smile in reply was cheeky. He probably thinks that you’re an easy lay and frankly, tonight, you were and you didn’t even care.

His fingers lazily ghosts over your damp crotch and then he pushed your panties to the side, growling as his knuckles swept over slick folds. “So wet already. I haven’t really touched you yet, baby. Wait until you see what I can do to you.”

He’s full of himself and you love the promise of what sounds like a great night.

 

**

  
You thought that he would be on you the second you open the door but Dean was a real gentleman, letting you lead him to your bedroom first.

He’s certainly taking his time and it made you horny and anxious at the same time. Maybe also because every time he looked at you, you felt like you were his prey and predators like to take their time.

With every minute that passed, you grew more desperate, not to mention the throbbing between your thighs that keeps on building and building.

He took a couple of steps into the room and stood still as you sat on your bed, kind of wondering if you should make the first move.

When you were about to say something, he looked at you, smirking and you got wetter from seeing his smile that looked like dirty promises.

In two quick steps, he was on you, pushing you back on your bed. His tongue parting your lips and you gladly opened up for him. His mouth sucking in your tongue, coaxing moans from your lips that he swallowed.

Your hands cradled around the back of his neck, running up to his head, nails biting into his scalp and his hands were everywhere, making your skin burn with want.

Pushing and pulling, need, want and everything in between and you drank from him, lips sealed around each others, almost suffocating yourself from the heated kiss. Both of your bodies moving up until your head hit the headboard.

“Fuck, your good with your mouth.” You broke the kiss, gasping, in desperate need of air.

“You don’t know the half of if, baby.” He mumbled, sucking along your throat, teeth scraping the surface of your skin.

“Most men can fuck. But eating pussy? That’s the mark of a real sex god.” He ran his wet tongue down your chest, his hand pulling the cleavage of your shirt down, exposing your tits.

“I could fuck you for hours, baby. Make you sore. Make you scream with want, without giving you one single orgasm.” His lips sealed around your nipple, teeth tugging and releasing it and you arch your back, pushing your chest into his face.

“See, I master this oral art. You’ll tremble with orgasms like a leaf in a storm. Over and over again. On and on.”

Fuck, yes.

He sucked your nipple raw, letting it out of his mouth with a sucking pop before he made his way further down your body.

“Knowing how to lick pussy, making you feel special, wanted and appreciated. That’s my specialty. I can get personal, get intimate. I’ll corrupt you for all the other men that will come after me. Making you want me. Only me.” He didn’t wait long, his face searched for your sex as he lifts your skirt up and mouthed through your panties, swirling his tongue around your bud before he sucked in the fabric, making you writhe with want.

“All that combined with a good fuck, baby, you’ll be mine. For good.” He looked up at you, smiling, while his hand pushed your panties to the side. His gaze was still on you, as he stuck out his tongue and dove in, parting your slick lips with his thumbs before he flickered his tongue against your nub and sealed his mouth around it.

And yes, if he’s true to his words, you’ll be his. For good.


End file.
